Challenges
Challenges is a place where you can view what you've unlocked and what must be unlocked. It is in the Vault Modes of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The unlockable can be a Stage, Sticker, Stage Builder Parts, CDs, or trophies. The ones in red have not been unlocked. They don't tell you what the it is, however, they tell you what you must do to unlock them. Characters are unlockables, however, they cannot be found in Challenges. So you will not know how to unlock them in Challenges. There are 5 Golden Hammers that can be used to break open blocks, and unlock something without having to unlock them by the way they're supposed to. Golden Hammers cannot unlock Boss Battles Mode unlockables unless in PAL Version. Once you've unlocked something for a short second the word "Got It" (which is also found in Coin Launcher) will appear. The unlockable will tell you its name. Look below to see the unlockables. Unlockables First row #Clear Boss Battles on Intense difficulty. – Galleom (Tank Form) (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 1 in under 15 seconds. – Palutena's Bow (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 4 in under 32 seconds. – Cardboard Box (trophy) #Hit 400 m/1,200 ft. in Home-Run Contest. – Clu Clu Land (music) #Use Captain Falcon 10 times in brawls. – Big Blue (Melee) (stage) #Clear 100-Man Brawl in under 3 minutes, 30 seconds. – Ryuta Ippongi (Ouendan 2) (sticker) #Clear All-Star with 10 characters. – Gekko (trophy) #Brawl on the Green Hill Zone stage 10 times. – HIS WORLD (Instrumental) (music) #Unlock Toon Link. – Pirate Ship (stage) #Clear Boss Battles on Easy difficulty. – Subspace Bomb (trophy) #Clear the "Wario Bros." Event. – Mario Bros. (stage) #Clear All-Star with no continues. – Pichu (trophy) #Get 200 different stickers. – Pokémon Center (music) #Use Toon Link 10 times in brawls. – Zelda: Ocarina of Time (masterpiece) #Clear Target Smash level 4 with 10 characters. – Musketeer Daltania (trophy) #Clear All-Star on Very Hard difficulty. – Dyna Blade (trophy) #Unlock all playable characters. – Menu 2 (music) #Defeat 5 enemies in Cruel Brawl. – Red Alloy (trophy) #Play 10 or more Coin matches. – Smash Coins (trophy) #Clear the "Flower Blooms in the Echoes" Event. – Hanenbow (stage) #Clear "The Hammer of the King" Event. – King Dedede's Theme (music) #Endure a 15-Minute Brawl. – Green Alloy (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 3 in under 20 seconds. – Ray MK III (trophy) #Collect all Masterpieces. – Excitebikes (trophy) #Clear 100-Man Brawl in under 4 minutes. – Multi-Man Melee 1 (Melee) (music) #Collect trophies for all characters. – Creeping Chrysanthemum (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 5. – Title (3D Hot Rally) (music) #Get 10 max combos in Training. – Banana Peel (trophy) #Brawl on the Port Town Aero Dive stage 10 times. – Dream Chaser (music) #Defeat 100 enemies in Endless Brawl. – Yellow Alloy (trophy) #Clear Classic with 20 characters. – Master Hand (trophy) #Hit 15,000 m/45,000 ft. combined with all fighters' Home-Run Contest records. – Golden Hammer (trophy) http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/index.php?title=Challenges&action=edit&section=2 edit Second row #Unlock 75 hidden songs. – Ballyhoo and Big Top (trophy) #Clear Classic with all characters. – Paper Mario (trophy) #Use Luigi 3 times in brawls. – Luigi's Mansion (stage) #Hit 300 m/900 ft. in Home-Run Contest. – Boo (Mario Tennis) (sticker) #Brawl on the Frigate Orpheon stage 10 times. – Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2) (music) #Brawl on custom stages 10 times. – Edit Parts A #Unlock all Melee stages. – Princess Peach's Castle (Melee) (music) #Clear Target Smash level 5 with 10 characters. – Outset Island Link (trophy) #Get 400 combined max combos with all characters in Training. – Ouendan (trophy) #Clear Classic on Hard difficulty. – Credits (Super Smash Bros.) (music) #Clear Classic on Easy difficulty. – Running Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo) (sticker) #Clear Classic on Normal difficulty. – Icicle Mountain (Melee) (music) #Brawl on the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage 10 times. – Pokémon Stadium (Melee) (stage) #Have Ness join you in The Subspace Emissary. – Franklin Badge (trophy) #Have Ike join you in The Subspace Emissary. – Ike's Theme (music) #Clear Boss Battles with 20 characters. – Jyk (trophy) #Clear All-Star on Normal difficulty. – Phyllis (Animal Crossing: WW) (sticker) #Clear "The Pirate Airship" Event. – Song of Storms (music) #Play Melee stages 10 times. – Jungle Japes (Melee) (stage) #Clear Target Smash level 1. – Apples (trophy) #Get 5 standard brawl victories with Peach. – Super Mario Bros. 2 (masterpiece) #Clear the "Sproutage of the Flower Pikmin" Event. – Red Pikmin (trophy) #Unlock 50 hidden songs. – Walky (trophy) #Hit 8,000 m/24,000 ft. combined with all fighters' Home-Run Contest records. – Xananab (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 3 with all characters. – Silver (trophy) #Clear Boss Battles with 10 characters. – Subspace Gunship (trophy) #Hit 500 m/1,500 ft. in Home-Run Contest. – Home-Run Bat (trophy) #Clear the "Dragoon Strike" Event. – The Legendary Air Ride Machine (music) #Brawl on the Shadow Moses Island stage 15 times. – Snake Eater (Instrumental) (music) #Have Captain Falcon join you in The Subspace Emissary. – F-Zero (masterpiece) #Defeat 50 enemies in Endless Brawl. – Mach Rider (Melee) (music) #Get 500 different trophies. – Baby Peach (trophy) http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/index.php?title=Challenges&action=edit&section=3 edit Third row #Get 2,000 or more KOs in brawls. – Gulliver (trophy) #Clear 100-Man Brawl with all characters. – Blue Alloy (trophy) #Make 15 stages in Stage Builder. – Edit Parts C #Clear the "Go! Triple Finish!" Event. – Road to Viridian City (From Pallet Town/Pewter City) (music) #Clear Target Smash level 2. – Peanut Popgun (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 2 with 10 characters. – Pellets (trophy) #Get 1,000 or more KOs in brawls. – Cracker Launcher (trophy) #Exceed 100 m/300 ft. combined swim distance for all characters. – Kapp'n (trophy) #Clear All-Star on Easy difficulty. – Tal Tal Heights (music) #Use every character in Home-Run Contest. – Sandbag (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 2 with all characters. – Blast Box (trophy) #Use Kirby 20 times in brawls. – Green Greens (Melee) (stage) #Brawl on the Norfair stage 10 times. – Ending (Metroid) (music) #Get 500 different stickers. – Dr. Eggman (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 3 with 10 characters. – Ashnard (trophy) #Clear Classic on Very Hard difficulty. – Striker Mario (trophy) #Clear The Subspace Emissary. – Ancient Minister (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 1 with 10 characters. – Stafy (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 1 with all characters. – Super Scope (trophy) #Brawl on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage 10 times. – Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) (music) #Clear 100-Man Brawl. – Pitfall (trophy) #Clear the "Come On, Blue Falcon" Event. – Fire Field (music) #Clear Boss Battles on Normal difficulty. – Shadow Bugs (trophy) #Clear "The Wolf Hunts the Fox" Event on Hard difficulty. – Star Wolf (Star Fox: Assault) (music) #Clear All-Star on Intense difficulty. – Mewtwo (trophy) #Unlock Sonic. – Green Hill Zone (stage) #Clear Target Smash level 4. – Rocketbarrel Pack (trophy) #Brawl on the Halberd stage 10 times. – Frozen Hillside (music) #Clear the "Pink Ball Repulsion" Event. – Halberd (trophy) #Clear "The Aura Is With Me" Event. – Spear Pillar (stage) #Score 500 total combined KOs in brawls. – Party Ball (trophy) #Collect all songs. – K.K. Slider (trophy) http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/index.php?title=Challenges&action=edit&section=4 edit Fourth row #Collect all stickers. – Stickers (trophy) #Clear Classic on Intense difficulty. – Crazy Hand (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 2 in under 19 seconds. – Excite Truck (music) #Use Donkey Kong 20 times in brawls. – 75 m (stage) #Brawl on the Yoshi's Island Melee stage 3 times. – Super Mario World (masterpiece) #Clear Boss Battles on Hard difficulty. – Dark Cannon (trophy) #Clear All-Star with all characters. – Kyle Hyde (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 5 in under 30 seconds. – Combo Cannon (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 3. – Wario Bike (trophy) #Play over 100 hours of brawls. – Ashley Robbins (trophy) #Clear the "Advent of the Evil King" Event on Hard difficulty. – Great Temple / Temple (music) #Clear the "Cleaning House in Skyworld" Event. – Palutena (trophy) #Unlock Mr. Game & Watch. – Flat Zone 2 (stage) #Brawl on the Castle Siege stage 10 times. – Power-Hungry Fool (music) #Collect Final Smash trophies for all characters. – Plusle and Minun (trophy) #Defeat 10 enemies in Cruel Brawl. – Liquid Snake (MGS: The Twin Snakes) (sticker) #Clear Target Smash level 4 with all characters. – King K. Rool (trophy) #Clear the "Dark Link Duel" Event on Hard difficulty. – Hidden Mountain & Forest (music) #Hit 5,000 m/15,000 ft. combined with all fighters' Home-Run Contest records. – Bumper (trophy) #Play 30 hours of brawls. – Timer (trophy) #Exceed 10 hours of powered-on time. – Donkey Kong (masterpiece) #Hit 10,000 m/30,000 ft. combined with all fighters' Home-Run Contest records. – Shy Guy (trophy) #Collect more than 5,000 coins in Coin matches. – O² Battle (music) #Clear All-Star on Hard difficulty. – Birdo (trophy) #Clear Target Smash level 5 with all characters. – Grey Fox (trophy) #Clear Boss Battles on Very Hard difficulty. – Porky Statue (trophy) #Exceed 10,000 m/30,000 ft. combined walking distance with all characters. – Tails (trophy) #Create 5 stages in the Stage Builder. – Edit Parts B #Play 50 hours of brawls. – Main Theme (Super Mario 64) (music) #Collect 1,000 coins in Coin matches. – Tom Nook (trophy) #Hit 12,500m/37,500 ft. combined with all fighters' Home-Run Contest records. – Ai no Uta (French Version) (music) #Clear Boss Battles with all characters. – Tabuu (Winged) (trophy) " Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Vault Modes.